The decision
by thunderangel12
Summary: Riven has no time for Musa. He is not polite. But he loves her.   Musa is best friends with Damein. A guitarist by proffesion. He respects Musa. He is always willing to help her. Has time for her.He loves Musa.  Who will she choose...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The wind blew across her face as she stood facing the sea. Lost in her thoughts she hardly noticed the people around her, busy with their own lives. Chatting, laughing and enjoying. Just like them, she was engrossed in her thoughts as well. She was thinking about him. She was not supposed to. Yet the smell of the fresh salt forced its way inside her mind and forced her to think. And she wondered how she really felt about him. It was not love. And it was something more than friendship. But what was it called. Like so many others, her question too remained unanswered and with a sigh, she turned around and started towards her home. And back to the life which had several unanswered questions, leaving behind the water edge. And back to where her life was suspended. Between love and friendship…

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Musa! Wait up. Ms pharagonda has been looking for you. She needs to talk to you about the coming open house. Maybe you should hurry", A girl with honey brown hair came running from the library on seeing Musa passing through the corridor.

Musa smiled and nodded, "I'll see her immediately. Thanks Michelle." The 1st Year girl blushed as one of the most popular seniors of Alfea smiled at her. Everyone knew about the winx club. The stories of Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora and Techna never missed an ear. They were known all over Alfea and Magix for their valiant battles against the witches and other evils that cast a dark shadow over Magix.

Musa headed straight to the headmistress's office and knocked on the door. "I have been waiting for you dear. Come in.", came Ms Pharagonda's voice from the other side of the door. Musa went inside and greeted her.

"Yes Ma'am. Michelle just told me." Musa said. "Ah!That girl from the 1st year batch. She holds huge potentials. Who knows she might even be the leader of the next winx club." Ms Pharagonda smiled and beckoned to Musa to take a seat.

"I wanted to talk about the open house of this session. This time we have many counts and countesses coming as well. Probably for checking if Alfea is still the same. As you are very well aware of it, after the witches intrusion into our castle, we are answerable to many concerned parents and also dukes and dutches. So once again I would need the winx club to aid me. For you I would again like you to take care of the cultural part. Please ensure that you do everything that you can to give it the best you can. Get the best musicians, the best equipments. You will have some Red fountain boys under you for help which…" Ms Pharagonda's eyes gleamed with a taunting texture as she continued "..would include Riven as the head."

A blushing smile spread across Musa's face as she heard her fiancé's name. "Thank you Ma'am. I would do my best I assure you." Musa got up to leave. "I am sure you will dear." Smiled Ms Pharagonda. "Will you mind sending in Techna next. I really need her and Timmy to take care of the security. We need it tight."

"Yes Ma'am. Take care."

And Musa left the office and took out her cell phone and dialed the number she was most familiar with. The ring went on and on but there was no answer on the other side. She sighed and smiled. "Busy bee" She thought to herself and headed to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I am so excited about the Open house. I cant believe Ms Pharagonda assigned us the duties…." Stella paused and looked around at every winx looking at her "..or maybe I did guess. Once more we're on !"

"Stella, you sound excited. That's great."

"Oh C'mon Flora, we all know why Stella is excited. She gets to spend time with Brandon and there is going to be less work and more fun. That's why Ms Pharagonda assigned both of you the task of decoration." Everyone laughed on Musa's remark.

"Uh well you're just jealous. Because you're Riven never has time for you. And anyways Flora gets to do the decoration and I get to decide the theme and colours. Both of them are important. And the best part is…The winx gets two weeks off for SHOPPING!" Stella literally jumped off her bed with excitement.

"I would recommend you settle down unless you want to dance with Brandon with Calcium Sulphate hemihyrate on you foot" Techna teased and everyone laughed.

"I am sure even that Calcium thing would look good on me. After all I am Stella- the princess of Solaria." Stella got off her bed and walked a few steps in cat walk style.

"Its Calcium Sulphate hemihydrate. And its also known as plaster of paris and is used to mend broken bones INCASE you are aware of it Stella." Techna's reply caught her back and she tripped and the sound of laughter could be heard echoing from the winx room to anyone who passed the 5th floor of Alfea hostle.

REDFOUNTAIN

"You got it this time Riven. Next time it will be me."

"Sure dude. There's always a next time for you." Riven smirked with arrogance on Sky who just lost to Riven in the dual demonstration for the 3rd year students of Red fountain.

"Why do have to be so arrogant man! Its just a demonstration." Sky could never understand Riven.

"No dual is worth demonstrating unless played with the zeal of a real fight. Hope you know this Prince charming." Riven shot back.

"Ok now you guys can call it quits and head for your dorms. Enough of your bickerings." The dual instructor Cordatorta motioned for the seniors to leave.

"Yes Sir." Both of them saluted their teacher and left the room.

"Why are you so hot headed always dude. Anyways tell me. You must be working with Musa for their open house preps right?" Sky asked Riven as they took shower.

"Yeah. I was told something like that. Anyways it depends." He replied coldly.

"Hmm….Riven maybe you should consider giving a little more time to her. She loves you a lot you know. And you guys rarely go out or meet even. She might not be complaining-you're lucky about that dude- but still, somewhere you might be hurting her. Sometimes you guys make me wonder if you both are really together and how does she keep up with you."

"And sometimes you make me wonder why don't you just keep yourself out of it. She is my girl and I can very well deal with it." Riven lost his cool once again and replied to Sky

"Buzz off man!" Sky left the shower and left for the locker room.

"Why does he even bother?Idiot." Riven continued bathing and waited for Sky to leave the locker room and then went out.

_Riven's pov_

_I headed towards my locker and opened the door to take out my towel.I started wiping my hair and looked at my cell phone. 1 missed call and 1 new message. 'hmm..Musa called. The message is from her as well.'_

"_Hey boy. Guess you're busy. Ms pharagonda just informed me that the two of us will be working together for the next two weeks. It's gonna be great. Anyways I'm leaving for my music practice now so give me a call when you're free. Luv yah!tc_

_Ps-you have your MRI due today at 12noon. Don't forget."_

_I smiled and thought. "She always remembers. After talking to that dumb Prince charming, she's the only one who can make me smile. I never thought I could love anyone so much."_

_And I exited the text and kept the cell phone back in my pocket._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The girls had gone out to Magix to help Flora and Stella shop with the decoratives. "So Musa, what have you decided for the OH?" Bloom asked as Stella shopped for the curtains with Techna.

"Hmm I really don't know. I guess I'll ask Damein. He's the only one who can help me with it." Musa thought out loud.

"That guitarist guy of yours is one of the many good looking guys I have ever seen I must say. Sky gets really jealous when I mention him. It's fun to see him like that. You're lucky Riven isn't that possessive about you else it would have been very difficult for you." Bloom replied.

"Yeah you're right. But anyways Riven knows Damein is my bestest best buddy and I need him to survive. And he understands. That's the satisfactory part." Musa smiled.

"Yeah. Though it seems as if he loves you loads you know. Sometimes the way he looks at you-the adoration, the respect…Well but we know how much Riven means to you." Bloom hesitated and left the sentence mid way.

"Nah. There is nothing of that sort." Musa finished abruptly and looked down. She was lucky that Stella and Techna chose the same moment to come out of the showroom arguing as usual. She needed time to think.

It was true there was nothing between them But the fact that Damein loved her a lot was true as well. He had asked her out once and when she confessed of being in a relationship with Riven, the leader of the dual team of Red fountain, he had quietly backed out saying. They both deserved each other. But he had never failed in showing how much he really cared for Musa. He wrote songs for her. Apart from D-minor being their favorite scale,there were many other similarities between them. They both were crazy about human bikes. They both loved the Chinese cuisine and they loved doing stupid things together. For Musa, Damein was her best friend. Someone she could talk to about everything. Someone she loved spending time with. And someone who would always be there for her no matter what.

Out of the many questions that he had, one question occurred periodically from Damein. Why did Musa love him so much even when he had no time for her. Musa always smiled and said, "Because I know he loves me a lot. It has always been hard for him to open up before people. He just doesn't know how to express his heart and that's it. He wants me to get a practical approach for life. We both know that after once we're married we really won't be able to give each other as much time. We would be busy with our jobs and work but that won't mean we don't love each other anymore. He just doesn't want my heart to break later when the distance between us will be more. So he never gave me anything to have expectations. That's my Riven and that's how he shows how much he loves and cares."

She would always get the same answer. "Only you can understand his complications. Honestly I think he has some loose nuts and he needs a psychiatrist." Musa would hit me jokingly and then laugh. To which Damein would taunt fully say, "Forgive my to-be queen of melody I mocked your would-be husband" And they would continue arguing with each other. It was always so easy to laugh with him. Although she knew every word that considered her and Riven, left a scar on his heart which deepened with every passing day. But that's how he was and that's why Musa couldn't do without Damein in her life. He meant a lot to her.

But it hurt Musa to see him like that. But she couldn't help him. Sometimes there would be times when Damein got so upset that he started saying I love you to Musa. And Musa would break down. The realization that Damein was in pain because of her hurt her even more. But the next day, everything would be normal and neither of them would mention the previous night to each other.

Riven hated Damein. He never said anything but Musa knew it. And she also knew what Riven was capable of doing if pushed further than his patience extremes. So she avoided bringing Damein into their conversations. It wasn't as easy as it seemed because Damein was present in everything that happened in her life. And talking about it with Riven meant mentioning Damein. And mentioning Damein meant more trouble.

She couldn't choose between the two. It wasn't possible for her. She was so totally confused with her life.

She was engrossed in her thoughts when the sound of her name pulled her back into the reality. "Musa? Musa?MUSA! can I get you back on Magix please?"

Musa hadn't realized the time. She looked up to see that it was almost night. Stella continued, "Musa whatever you've been thinking, I'm sorry to have pulled you out of that realm but I need an answer."

"Huh? What answer?" Musa questioned. "Musa it's 8pm and the last bus to Alfea has left about half an hour ago. We're calling the guys to drop us home. Maybe you should ring up Riven too." Flora explained.

"Hmm Yeah I guess." She took out her cell phone and dialed his number. There was no answer. She sighed and dialed another number. It was answered on the very 1st ring. "Hey Ms D-minor. Whaz up?"

Musa smiled at her nick-name. They called themselves the D-minor friends and Musa was Ms D-minor and Damein was Mr D-minor.

"Hey Damein. I was out with my friends at Magix and I need to get back to Alfea but it seems we missed the last bus. Could you drop me?" Musa finished.

"Yupz. Be there in ."

That was Damein. He never asked why Musa didn't call Riven or anything. He just knew Musa needed him, and he rushed to help her out. That made him special.


End file.
